


PTA Flowey Gets Miffed

by SkyleSkaetLett



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk is autism spectrum, I wrote this a while ago but w/e, Linda gets rekt, PTA Flowey, PTA Sans, Slight violence towards Linda which I kinda sorta regret writing, Undertale AU, frisk is mute, oh well, pta linda - Freeform, pta undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyleSkaetLett/pseuds/SkyleSkaetLett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans brings Flowey to a PTA meeting. It doesn't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PTA Flowey Gets Miffed

**Author's Note:**

> I made this a while ago but now that I have an AO3 account I might as well move it here O:  
> Anyways, PTA Sans is amazing and Linda needs to get rekt. Enjoy the ride!

Anyone would know Sans bringing a flowerpot Flowey to a PTA meeting would make anyone have a bad time.

That being said, unfortunately Sans did have to do that. It was his turn to watch over — or, as he liked to call it, babysit — Flowey to make sure he didn’t do anything to wreck anyone’s shit. Despite being a flower and tragically trapped for eternity in a flowerpot, he still had ways to make other people’s lives hell (usually yelling at Robert across the street or trying to get the other house members to give him attention.

Sans sighed, scratching the back of his head as he almost dropped the reddish orange flowerpot, causing Flowey to be even worse than usual to him. Which, honestly, was saying a lot. That bitterness would be brought into the PTA meeting.

Finally arriving at the school, Sans made his way through the three-storied building, passing by all the classrooms and nerds staying in the school later to study. Or wait for their parents. He didn’t really know.

“I can’t believe you’re going to all these silly PTA meetings, or, whatever,” Flowey snickered, as Sans shrugged and tried to ignore it. “And now you’re dragging me along too! Don’t you have any mercy to spare me from this stupidity?”

“nah, you’re gonna love this, i promise.” Sans responded bitterly, as he tried to avoid imagining how Linda and Helen were going to react. Though, he did have a blast wondering what Flowey would say about those shit gluten-free lemon bars.

“Ehehehehe, don’t make promises you can’t keep. As you say, ‘do you want to have a bad time?’” Flowey mocked, which Sans ignored again. 

They seemed to arrive at the place — Sans opened the door, walking in despite the usual stares and glares of the human parents.

“afternoon, everyone,” Sans said, looking around and a few muttering “yes, hi” back at him. The stares were more intense than usual, a few questioning quietly why he brought a potted plant to the meeting. Flowey scoffed.

“Hehehe, hi there! I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!”

He introduced, being given even weirder looks, and someone even whispering, ‘oh, so now they allow plants here? Wonderful.’ Clearly, this annoyed Flowey.

“THESE are the people you spend time with? You really are pathetic,” he chuckled.

“nah, honestly, i think they’re the ones who can be pathetic. you’ve seen my powers, right?” Sans looked at him, whispering. Flowey seemed to be taken aback by this. Sans was usually chill and laid back, but here he seemed a bit more tense and ready to wreck someone’s shit. Sans went over to the hard plastic table and sat in the hard plastic chair. 

Across the table, after he was placed Flowey spotted a woman with medium length, dirty blonde hair, badly done makeup with lipstick that didn’t fit her at all, and an outfit that outright screamed pretentious. Flowey looked around the table and found that most of the people in the meeting gave off the same vibe, save for a few he could point out. One of them being a woman with long, black curly hair in a black and white outfit and huge earrings, another being a man in an incredibly expensive-looking suit who looked as ready to wreck someone’s shit as Sans did.

Sans looked over the food on the table next to him, eyeing it carefully before shrugging and putting his hands behind his back. Flowey looked at him oddly.

“…what? You don’t even want to eat? Wow, are you afraid of being poisoned or something?”

“actually, yes.”

Sans responded flatly. Flowey seemed taken aback by this, looking at Sans and then back at the food table. It all looked delicious, and this made Flowey unsure of why Sans didn’t want any. Usually Sans loved food, especially bad, cheap, low-budget food. What was so bad about a little dessert?

Flowey HAD to find out.

“Hey, go fetch me something from there, will you?” Flowey demanded. “Those yellow bars look good.”

Sans’ expression turned serious, shocking Flowey. Hesitantly, Sans looked back at him.

“uh. i’m not sure that’s a good idea.” Sans warned.  
“…Huh? Why not?”  
“hey, aren’t you like, a flower or something? can’t you like, not eat. do you even have taste buds?”  
“Wh—“  
“get it. buds. like flower buds.”

Flowey groaned loudly and exasperatedly, giving Sans the ‘I’m going to go Omega Flowey on your ass if you don’t shut up’ look. Sans shrugged, and stood up.

“well. if you insist.”

Sans left to go to the food table, as Flowey eyed what else was there. It seemed rather generic. Some healthier stuff, like veggies and dip (which made Flowey think of Vegetoid) and saltines as salty as some of the woman in the room were. Your usual coffee and tea, and then of course the desserts, which had brownies, cookies, and the lemon bars Sans was bringing over.

Oddly, the dessert area seemed a bit… sparse in terms of people.

Sans came back, a concerned expression on his face, the lemon bar in his hand.

“Finally. Now, give me that—“  
“flowey. are you sure you want to do this.”  
“YES! Why do you keep asking, you idiot?!”  
“you might have a bad time.”

Sans said, his pupils disappearing. Flowey sighed, and forcibly grabbed it with one of his leafs (how that works, no one knows) and shoving it into his mouth.

Oh god.

He regretted it so much.

Flowey coughed it up, rather loudly, coughing up some soil as well. This caused the entire crowd to look at them, which Sans seemed to be used to. As soon as he got the horrific taste out of his mouth, for the most part, he shouted.

“WHO DARED TO MAKE THIS MONSTROSITY?!”

The room was completed silent, though the woman across the table looked as furious as Flowey was for what he just subjected himself to. Growling, she stood up and bellowed.

“How dare you! I worked very hard on those lemon bars, and everyone else likes them!”

To this, no one seemed to defend her, and in fact some people glanced awkwardly around. Flowey looked absolutely shocked.

“lemon bars, huh. well, you sure got the lemon part down.”  
“SHUT UP, you empty-brained skeleton! You have NO IDEA what I just went through!”  
“what you put yourself through, you mean. i did warn you.”

Flowey groaned again, glaring violently at the woman who thought was a good idea to release these ‘lemon bars’ from hell. Frustrated, she sighed, and cleared her throat.

“Attention, everyone! We’re going to begin the PTA Meeting now.”

Upon this, everyone began to sit down in various seats, the black-haired woman sitting next to Sans as they both gave friendly waves. Another man, tall with a mustache and beard, sat on the other side of Sans. Flowey looked around, trying to find the best ways to antagonize each and every one of them.

“So good to see you all here today! I see a few new ones here, so let me introduce myself. My name is Linda. I’m the head of the PTA, and am very passionate about getting this school in the direction it needs to go. Without further ado, let’s start the meeting. I have the agenda, listed here…”

Flowey looked at the agenda. In no real order, it said:

• Gluten-free lunch menus  
• Vaccination policy  
• School-funded ABA Therapy  
• Religious freedom

Flowey looked at it, fairly dumbfounded, but also unsure what most of those words meant. It seemed like chronological order, but he had no idea what to expect.

“So, first of all, we’re going to discuss the gluten-free policy I’ve decided to propose. This policy would ensure that all students would be receiving gluten free lunches. This would be because gluten is unhealthy, and we want our students to be in tip top condition.”

Some people expressed approval, but the man next to Sans seemed rather upset.

“Excuse me, but… why? Just why?”  
Linda looked at the man, also dumbfounded. “Why? Well, health is much more important than taste.”  
“Perhaps, however a lot of kids can be picky eaters, and while it’s a good idea to encourage healthy eating, we should avoid forcing kids to, as it may…”  
“I’m going to stop you right there, Thomas.” Linda forced herself to speak in the middle of the man, apparently Thomas’ sentence.

Thomas looked offended, but looked to his side awkwardly to avoid standing up to Linda.

Flowey had none of that shit, not after what Linda did.

“What’s an example of gluten free food?” He asked, tilting his head (can you call it that?). Linda looked down, a bit awkward. Flowey instantly got the hint. “Don’t tell me… those cardboard cutouts were gluten free? They weren’t, right?”  
“Well, they were, but—“  
“Why… in the world would you FORCE kids to eat those?!”

Linda stood up, instantly becoming more aggravated.

“Kids LOVE my lemon bars! They’re all over them!”  
“really? cause everyone seemed like they were avoiding the dessert table like the plague.” Sans interjected.  
“…wow. For once, I agree with something Sans said.”

Flowey admitted, taken aback by even that. Annoyed, Linda wrote on the board “ON HOLD” next to the first item on the list.

“Fine. Have it your way. Let’s move on, then. Next is… ah, the vaccination policy. I’m sure you’re all aware that our school unfortunately mandates that all students be vaccinated. I’m sure you’re also aware of the autism academic…”

At this, Flowey noticed that Sans’ pupils grew small again. Clearly, he didn’t like where this was going.  
Thomas also seemed furious.

“Excuse me, Linda, but as the school’s science teacher, I must object.” He remarked, standing up. “It’s been proven millions of times that vaccinations do not cause autism.”  
“Excuse YOU, Thomas, but I have all my research here, showing they d—“  
“All of your sources are outdated, biased, use wrong information, or are from Autism Speaks,” Thomas started, “an organization known for the president admitting that she’s considered murdering her autistic child.”

Linda huffed, clearly feeling attacked and antagonized.

“You see, it’s because of you that Frisk was vaccinated, and now she—“  
“They.” Sans growled, his voice dripping in venom as a blue spark shined at the corner of his left eye socket for a millisecond.  
“Whatever. She is mentally challenged, to the point she refuses to speak.”

Flowey now understood why Sans was so pissed.

“…refuses to speak? they’re mute. they can’t speak.”  
“Because you vaccinated her.”  
“or, because THEY don’t feel comfortable speaking. and that’s okay. if i can learn ASL and to understand their grunts and growls, so can you and everyone.”

The woman next to him nodded in agreement. Linda wasn’t too happy by this.

“Frisk needs to learn quiet hands. She’s causing a disruption to the other students.”  
“i swear to god, linda, if you get frisk’s pronouns wrong again, you’re going to have a bad time.” Sans breathed out angrily.  
“You need to stop threatening me. AND allowing Frisk’s behavior to continue. Frisk needs to learn how to shape up, and if you can’t do it, I’ll cause Child Protective Services and get Frisk back to her—“ She paused as soon as she spotted Sans standing up. “Ugh, THEIR home.”  
“we are frisk’s home.”

Flowey seemed interested by this fight, and enjoying it, but… what was Linda talking about?  
He spoke up.

“Hey, sorry I can’t stoop to your level of ignorance, but… what is quiet hands?”  
Linda seemed a lot more open to talking. “Quiet hands are something kids should learn where they keep their hands still and to themselves, like Frisk should. Frisk should learn to speak, like all her peers.”

Flowey seemed dumbfounded.

“…so, you’re uh, making them not talk, essentially?”  
“I’m MAKING them talk.” Linda growled.

Flowey seemed even more dumbfounded, and annoyed. There was a moment of silence as Linda continued her ableist, despicable rant. Flowey turned and whispered to Sans.

“Sans, put me on the floor. I have an idea.”  
“i don’t know what you’re planning, but i like it anyways.”

Sans shrugged, taking the flowerpot quietly and putting it on the floor. Flowey gave his signature horrifying grin at Sans, and turned back to Linda, staring directly at her hands.

“Now, in order to make less kids autistic, we must— AUGH!!!”

Linda shrieked, standing up and flapping her bruised and burnt hands around. Some of the parents stood up and went over to her in concern, and some didn’t know what to do. Thomas looked down at Flowey, and gave him a thumbs up.

“Enjoyed my friendliness pellets, Linda?” He mocked as Sans snickered and pulled him back up to the table. “Oh, excuse you, you’re not practicing quiet hands. Please keep your hands still and where I can’t see them.”

The entire room’s eyes were on Flowey, clearly antagonized. Linda kept rubbing her hands together, trying to satiate the burns. Flowey was already furious, especially now that he was being ignored.

“How does it feel?”

Flowey growled out. Suddenly, he began to contort, as Sans sighed out, ‘oh boy.’ His size increased in strength and size, and large, prickly vines grew around him. His face, for some reason, turned into a TV and eyes - all eight or so of them - locked onto Linda. His voice became that of what was probably Satan’s voice, and he let out the most terrifying laugh most of them have ever heard in their lives.

“ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION TO ME?! YOU BETTER BE, YOU WORTHLESS SPECK OF DUST. IN THIS WORLD, IT’S KILL OR BE KILLED, AND YOU ARE CERTAINLY ON THE ROAD TO BEING KILLED.”

Some of the parents shrieked and ran out of the room, others moved to the back, and some just sat there, almost amazed. Flowey’s newly grown vines lashed out and grabbed Linda’s hands, forcing them under the desk and still, with all of its spikes and rough texture. Linda looked absolutely horrified, and was contorting in pain.

“WHAT? DON’T YOU KNOW HOW TO SIT STILL?! OKAY. WELL. THAT’S HOW YOU MAKE FRISK FEEL. WHEN YOU DO THAT TO FRISK, YOU ARE MAKING THEM FOCUS ALL OF THEIR ENERGY ON NOT MOVING LIKE THEY’RE USED TO. IT’S PAINFUL FOR THEM. LIKE THIS IS TO YOU, HM?”

There was a lot of heavy breathing, and Linda was sure to be traumatized by this whole experience, along with most other people in the room. Flowey took a moment to make that horrific laugh again, before shrinking back to his normal form and giving a friendlier smile, as if nothing ever happened.

“Well. That was fun.” He chuckled. No one said anything, until someone suggested something.  
“We should take Linda to the emergency room, who knows what sorts of toxins that monster gave her?”  
“I know, right? She needs help, right now.”  
“hey, maybe it’s the toxin that gives you autism.” Sans interjected, with his normally chill demeanor.  
“Just make sure not to vaccinate yourself. Y’know, so that rash you may get can get worse, because clearly homeopathy helps.” Flowey chuckled.

There were a few glares at Flowey, as Linda stuttered out words and she was led out of the room. Flowey needed to yell out one more thing.

“BY THE WAY, STOP KILLING PLANTS FOR YOUR FAKE MEDICINE. IT’S NOT HELPFUL!”

And with that, the PTA meeting was probably over, as no one bothered to take over. Thomas and the woman sitting next to Sans both approached them.

“Well, that was terrifying,” Thomas admitted, “but I’m sure happy you stood up to Linda. Wouldn’t you agree, Sharon?”  
“Definitely,” Sharon nodded. “I’ll have to incorporate some of that into the play I’m writing.”  
“And I’ll definitely emphasize that vaccines don’t cause autism in my next class.” Thomas nodded. “I teach chemistry, here. Sharon is the drama club leader.”  
Flowey grinned. “Hehe, well just be sure to credit me~”

The two nodded. Sharon turned to Sans.

“And I thought Toriel was something when she’s pissed.”  
“oh, if you don’t think she’s scarier than flowey, you’re dead wrong.”  
“Want to say that again?” Flowey growled jokingly, making that horrifying face again.  
“nah. i think you did good today.”

Sans picked up the flowerpot, beginning to exit the room.

“Oh, by the way… please bring me back sometime. I’m sure my fans would appreciate it,” Flowey winked at Sans.  
“i’m sure. now if you excuse us, we gotta get home. papyrus wants me to try his spaghetti, even though it’s the same recipe as usual.”

He gave a last final wave at the two, before exiting the room. Before they got onto the motorcycle, Sans said one last thing.

“huh. maybe i should give them a bad time more often. looked like it helped. sounds like they’re never going to tell frisk to, uh, not communicate ever again,” he said, with one last wink.

**Author's Note:**

> KINDA WANNA WRITE ANOTHER PTA SANS FIC  
> THIS TIME WITH PROBLEMATIC "ACCEPTED SOCIAL SKILLS" NANCY  
> I'll post it here when I'm done
> 
> Also, check out my trash Pokemon fic about Darkrai


End file.
